


Losing All Your Will

by EveryDarkCorner



Series: SladeRobin Week Stories [13]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Crossdressing, Hands-free Orgasm, Intersex Omegas, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, SladeRobin Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDarkCorner/pseuds/EveryDarkCorner
Summary: Robin goes into heat.  Slade punishes him for trying to hide it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169576
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Losing All Your Will

**Author's Note:**

> **Today's Prompts:**
> 
> SladeRobin Week:  
> \- Same dynamic omegaverse  
> \- Hands-free orgasm
> 
> Kinktober:  
> \- Crossdressing  
> \- Lingerie

Robin twisted his hands behind him, and strangled a whine.

Fire throbbed in his belly. The slow, dull glaze of heat had crept over him like water boiling in a pot. Warm at first, then uncomfortable, now searing his skin. Skin which prickled and tingled at the touch of black lace.

‘Wriggle all you want,’ Slade said, ‘you’re not getting free.’

He spread his legs a little wider, and kept stroking his already swollen cock. Robin, straddling Slade’s thigh, gasped at the brief friction as Slade moved beneath him.

‘I’m sorry,’ Robin whispered, for the millionth time.

‘Too bad.’ Slade leaned back a little, squeezing the base of his cock, not even glancing at Robin’s neglected erection, which was straining against the lace leotard Slade forced him in. ‘Next time you want a fucking, you ask your alpha. Don’t huddle under the sheets and hide your dirty secret.’

Robin squeezed his eyes closed, biting his tongue as another flash of fire shot through his cock. Wetness soaked through the lace between his legs. Slade must’ve felt it on his thigh; his leg tensed under Robin’s cunt. Robin whimpered.

He knew Slade had been looking forward to his heat. He _knew_ that. And he knew it was coming. That it was unavoidable. That, confined in this safe house in the middle of fuck off nowhere, Robin would have to go through heat with Slade beside him.

But when he woke up at 3AM, blood pulsing in his cock, cunt aching …

Well, fuck if he was going to roll over and wake Slade up.

Fuck if he was going to give Slade the _satisfaction_.

He’d deal with it himself, quickly, fall asleep, and wake up tomorrow in a heat haze so strong he wouldn’t remember his own name, much less care who was pounding him into the mattress.

So he’d thought. About half an hour ago. Before Slade stuffed him in this horrifying excuse for a uniform, tied his hands behind him, and forced him to watch as _Slade_ , instead, leisurely masturbated in front of him.

‘Keep making noises like that, and I might actually let you come.’ Slade slapped Robin’s bare thigh. Not hard, but it didn’t have to be hard. Robin’s skin was already prickling, aching for touch. He jerked, and a spike of heat shot through his cunt as he brushed Slade’s leg again. He whined, long and loud. Slade gripped the hard muscle of Robin’s ass. ‘Good boy.’

Robin gave a last desperate tug at the ropes tying his wrists behind him. He lifted one shoulder, turning his head, working his hands behind him. His cock ached. If he could only get a hand around it … get fingers in his cunt …

Another slap, harder this time. Robin tensed, his legs squeezing Slade’s. More wetness spread over the lace crotch of his leotard. The scent of slick wafted to Robin’s nose. A low growl rumbled in Slade’s chest as the scent reached him, too.

Good. _Good._ This must be nearly over. Robin just had to convince Slade to fuck him, and finish this torture, and then he could go back to sleep.

Cautiously, biting his lip, Robin squeezed his legs again. His cock twitched. Warm tingles spread through his cunt. He sighed softly.

He rocked against Slade’s leg.

Slade didn’t stop him. He just leaned back, resting one elbow on the mattress. His grey eye flicked down Robin’s body and back up again, presumably drinking in Robin’s flushed, sweat-soaked skin under all the godawful lace.

Robin rocked again, dragging himself slowly over Slade’s thigh. He hitched a leg up, then lowered it and wriggled, trying to find the right angle. It was excruciating. Not nearly enough friction. But it was better than nothing, so he rutted against Slade’s leg, panting and whimpering.

It was a testament to how fast he was plunging into heat that pressure built in his cock. Robin gasped, twisting his body as he rolled his cunt back and forth, chasing that pressure. The wet smack of slick only made him groan louder.

Slade’s hand crept behind Robin’s head. Gripping the back of his neck, firm and dominant, Slade sat up and drew Robin’s head up close to his own, and then up against the side of his neck. Alpha scent, thick and heady, filled Robin’s nose. He groaned, rutting faster. He flicked his tongue out, tracing the scent gland behind Slade’s ear. Longing to taste that scent on his tongue. Longing for that scent to surround him, to full him up. Slade shuddered, letting out a soft growl.

Robin came.

It hit him suddenly, the meagre friction seemingly less important than the scent and the sound of an alpha right in front of him, holding the back of his neck. Robin cried out and bowed over, twitching as slick spilled from his cunt, and come spread a second wet patch over the front of his leotard.

He hadn’t even caught his breath when Slade gripped Robin’s knee and hoisted it over his other leg. Spread-eagled on Slade’s lap, Robin panted and swayed, blinking back a warm haze. He flinched at the touch of Slade’s fingers beneath his cock. Slade peeled the crotch of the leotard aside, freeing Robin’s cock. He squeezed it once, too hard, and Robin whined, writhing. Then he gripped Robin’s thighs, hauled him up, and speared his cock into Robin’s cunt.

Robin _howled_ , his last orgasm barely receded. The leotard strained against the base of his cock, the seams digging into his ass as it was now forced to also accommodate Slade.

Slade snapped his hips up, and Robin forgot about the leotard.

He forgot about his hands, tied behind him.

He forgot about _everything._

Everything except the perfect, filling stretch of Slade inside him. Except the heat of Slade’s body beneath his own. Except the growing rumble in Slade’s chest, building to a snarl as his knot swelled.

Except the tightness of his second orgasm, as Slade thrust deep and locked inside him.

Robin pressed his head to Slade’s shoulder and breathed deep.


End file.
